Kiseki no Natsu
by Haruki and Mimi
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai mengadakan Reonian, dan mereka akan menginap di tempat penginapan Akashi, apakah yang akan terjadi disana? Bagaimanakah reonian anggota kisedai sebenarnya? Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan gadis-gadis pelangi kita? Kehebohan apa yang akan terjadi di penginapan Akashi? kekecean dan kegajeaan apa yang akan mereka alami? WARNING: Fem!GomxFem!Kuroko


**Musim Panas Kisedai**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: OOC, humor gagal plus gaje, typo dimana-mana dll**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Di suatu pagi yang gga pagi-pagi amat saat pertengahan musim panas di kota Tokyo, seorang anak prempuan bersurai blue sky sepundak terurai yang diketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuna berjalan gontai menuju lapangan streatball.

Kulitnya yangg pucat semakin pucat dengan mukanya yang tak karuan(?). maklum baru turun dari angkot yangg sumpeknya tingkat dewa, mana deketan sama orang yg beratnya kelewatan lagi, nyium keteknya pula.

Salahkanlah Kapten merah keturunan iblis yang memerintahkan seluruh anggota Kisedai untuk berkumpul di lapangan steatball di hari yang panasnya kelewat panasnya gurun pasir sahara.

_To: semua anak buah (babu-babu)ku di Kisedai_

_From: Akashi Seisura_

_Subjec: Reonian yuk! XD _

_Minna-san tachi mumpung lagi liburan musim panas bagaimana kalau kita reonian, ketemuan di lapangan steatball dekat Teiko jam 9 pagi. Tidak ada yang boleh telat, bagi yang telat akan mendapat kecupan gunting merahku. Perintahku Absolut, Jaa ne._

Ya seperti itulah pesan singkat, padat dan jelas dan kelewatan nalar manusia dari kapten tercinta kita.

Sesampainya dilapangan, Kuroko melihat 2 gadis yang sedang bermain basket. Yang 1 bersurai blonde panjang dikuncir ekor kuda, kalo senyum cling-cling kaya iklan p*psod*n bernama Kise Ryouko dan yang 1 lagi berkulit hitam karena ultraviolet dan dak- #Haruki di injek# bersurai biru gelap pendek. Maklum styleny anak tomboy bernama Aomine Daika.

Mereka berdua sedang bermain _one on one_, Kuroko datang menghampiri mereka "ayo sini Aominecchi, Aku akan mengalahkanmu ssu" "coba saja kalau bisa, Kise".

"Aomine-san, Kise-san" panggil Kuroko, tapi kedua makhluk tinggi itu tidak menjawab karena trlalu asik.

"kenapa mereka tidak mendengarku ya, apa mungkin karena menggunakan mistdirection ya" tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri sambil memiringkan kepalanya 180 derajat bujur timur (?).

Kuroko plis deh, kau it ketularan Bakanya Kagami ya #Haruki d ignate pass#. Dia menonaktifkan mistdirectionny(?). bisa gitu.

Tapi ternyata tetap tidak terlihat.

Karena sudah jengkolan-ups ralat maksudnya jengkel dikacangin sama 2 makhluk surga dan neraka(?) itu, gadis blue sky itu berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan dan rencana super geniusnya(?) membuahkan hasil setelah bertabrakan dengan si gadis biru malam,

"kenapa berhenti, Aominecchi" tanya si gadis kuning.

"sepertinya Aku menabrak sesuatu" jawab Aomine yang celinguk-celinguk kaya nyari anak hilang. Mereka sama-sama melihat kebawah dan "Domo" sapa Kuroko.

"KYAAAAAA" teriak kedua gadis itu yang didominasi suara Kise yang cemprengnya cetar membahana seluruh jagat membuat yang berada di radius 1km akan tuli dadakan #Mimicchi Hidoii ssu#.

Mereka berpelukan mirip tin*iwinki dan la*a d pilm tele*ubis. "Kurokocchi/Tetsu jangan bikin kaget dong" teriak Kise dan Aomine berbarengan,

"kalian Aku panggil nggak dengar dan Aku paling tidak suka dikacangin" terang Kuroko panjang lebar. Nih akan OOC banget ya.

"kalian kenapa berpelukan kaya tele*ubis, nanodayo" tanya gadis bersurai hijau lumut sepundak terurai, sedikit lebih panjang dari Kuroko sih, membawa boneka kelinci berwarna pink dipelukannya bernama Midorima Shichiko dan disebelahnya ada gadis yang udah mirip titan ungu gara-gara tingginya melebihi gadis-gadis umat manusia normal dimuka bumi ini bernama Murasakibara Akiko.

"kami bukan tele*ubis, Midorima/Midorimacchi"

"terus? Itu buktinya" kedua gadis navy dan blonde itu saling bertatapan dan langsung melepas pelukan masing-masing.

"ternyata kalian memang pasangan yang serasi ya" ujar Kuroko bermodal tampang datar sedatar triplek,

"TIDAK" jawab Aomine dan Kise berbarengan.

"ngomong-ngomong mana Akashi" tanya Midorima seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot semili pun dari tempatnya. Mungkin karena saking peseknya makanya sering melorot #Haruki di lempar ke ring basket#.

"umm...belum datang-ssu" jawab Kise,

"mattaku, padahal dia sendiri yang bilang tidak boleh ada yang telat, tapi dia sendiri telat" ujar gadis hijau lumut menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ya iyalah masa jidatnya Aomine.

"mungkin mobil Akachin mogok dijalan" ujar Murasakibara ngasal. Tak berlangsung lama terdengar bunyi drum berkomandang(?)

"eh sudah azan dzuhur ssu" Kise plis deh. Kemudian karpet merah di bentangkan membuat curut-curut a.k.a anggota GoM itu bercengo ria berjamaah.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis mungil yang terlalu mungil alias pendek #ke-2 Author dilempar gunting kebun# bersurai merah cerah berponi dan rambutnya dikepang 2 yang terlihat semakin unyu minta dicubit mengagetkan mereka sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"hai hai rekan-rekanku sekalian yang paling unyu dan absurt sejagat raya ketemu lagi dengan Akashi Seisura disini" ujarnya kaya pembawa acara reportase inpistigasi.

Babu-babunya alias anggota kisedai sweatdrop berjamaah sambil nangis gaje "alhamdulillah akhirnya datang juga" ujr Aomine yang udah sujud syukur.

"Akashicchi kau lama sekali ssu" ujar Kise manyum-manyumin mulutnya

"wah kalian semua kangen Aku ya" tanya Gadis merah itu blink-blink plus berOOC ria

"ohmaygast Akashicchi kesurupan setan alay ssu" teriak Kise.

Aura Akashi menjadi hitam membara, _jeng jeng_ Akashi mode saint seiya dimulai. Gadis bermanik heterokrom itu mengeluarkan gunting sakti mandraguna miliknya. "Daika, Ryouko kalian berdua..."

Beberapa detik kemudian...

Cris..

Cris...

Cris...

Midorima, Kuroko dan Murasakibara hanya diam. Ketiga gadis itu masih sayang sama nyawa yang hanya diberikan satu oleh Tuhan. Aomine dan Kise udah terkapar tidak elitnya dilapangan plus nyawa mereka sudah keluar setengahnya.

"nah siapa giliran selanjutnya" tanya Akashi yang masih senyum-senyum khas psikopat profesional kelas teri, karena kakap sudah terlalu menstrum. Ketiga gadis yang tersisa hanya geleng-geleng kepala kaya anak mau dugem disiang nan bolong ini.

"karena kalian semua sudah berkumpul bagaimana kalau kita mulai reoniannya" ujar Akashi.

"memangnya kita mau ngapain, Akashicchi" tanya Kise yang paling antusias.

"bagaimana kalau kita ngadain camp latihan musim panas sekalian reonian" tanya Akashi, kelima gadis di depannya saling berpandangan.

"k-kan menyenangkan kalau mengadakan camp latihan seperti waktu SMP" lanjutnya dengan muka ceria plus malu-malu kaya anak tsundere. Lo eh tuh kaya gimana ekspresinya.

"memangnya kita mau reonian dimana nodayo" tanya Midorima menengahi temannya yang kaga sanggup bicara kalau salah ngomong tamatlah riwayat.

"bagaimana kalau ke Akita saja, keluargaku punya penginapan disana" jawab Akashi singkat padat jelas.

Mereka saling berpandangan lagi, padahal baru saja mereka mau menikmati liburan musim panas yang paling berharga tahun ini, tapi dikacaukan oleh gadis merah keturunan iblis neraka.

"bagaimana heh?" tanya Akashi lagi tapi sekarang dengan embel-embel gunting keramat yang siap meluncur kapan saja dari sang empu.

Mereka semua menelan ludah pahit "ya...mau bagaimana lagi soalnya Aku juga tidak ngapa-ngapain selama musim panas" ujar Aomine sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku juga setuju ssu, soalnya sudah lama tidak bareng" ujar Kise semangat '45.

"ya mau bagaimana lagi, Aku juga ikut b-bukannya Aku peduli atau apa" Midorima tsunderenya akut lagi, 'semoga tidak ada hal yang aneh' doanya di dalam hati.

"Aku ikut" ujar Kuroko.

"Aku juga, Akachin" setelah mereka semua setuju, "baiklah kalau begitu besok kembali lagi ketempat ini jam 8 pagi, jangan ada yang terlambat" perintahnya.

Bagaimanakah reonian anggota kisedai sebenarnya? Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan gadis-gadis pelangi kita? Kehebohan apa yang akan terjadi di penginapan Akashi?

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Haruki: hai hai minna-san, jumpa lagi bareng Mimi dan Haruki dengan fanfic yang kelewat gaje ini

Kise: kenapa kami semua jadi perempuan ssu.

Mimi: karena kalian terlihat manis

Kuroko: Mimi-san Aku menagih vanila milk shake yang kau janjikan

Mimi: iya nanti ku belikan.

Midorima: daripada percakapan ini semakin tak jelas mending di tutup saja

Fem! Akashi: Minna-san **RnR please**


End file.
